Www.wszystko-ogułem.og
Wiadomości ze Wszystko Ogulem na żywo! Aktualności 15-02-2019 brak nadal wyłazi z discorda bez powodu i nie mówiac o tym ALEXA TO KURWA PIERDOLONE GÓWNO KTÓRE WIĘCEJ NIE POSTAWI NOGI NA MOICH SERWERACH TFU 14-02-2019 nowe jazdy dzisiaj gułagtynki zapraszamy zakochane pary na darmową wycieczkę do gułagu alexa czyli pierdolony kurwa bot został zesłany do gułagu dożywotnio i niech nie wraca na mój serwer 13-02-2019 KRYTYCZNA SYTUACJA SUB GAP ZMALAŁ DO 9K WSZYSCY SUBSCREIBE TO PEWDIEPIE NOW 12-02-2019 muzyka dnia: VDV jasiek wraca jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nse poraz kolejny doświadczył śmierci ale tym razem tylko kliniczej; obecnie jest w dobrym stanie i (o dziwo) żyje nowy chory i nowa cześć uniwersum jaśka - współpracownicza jaśkowi właczył sie syndrom wywalania znowu reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 11-02-2019 muzyka dnia: nightcore moskau polecamy kolejna zmiania strony Jasiek nie wchodzi na discord, zdychu porzuca świat według jaśka, Tadziu z poradnikiem przeprowadzili rozprawę w schowku obok salinsadowej 10-02-2019 Powrót spamela p przygód 2054, nowe odcinki pou i chorego, na spamowanko powstał fanklub milionerów spamu - obecnie ma 1000 osób Wielki szturm na nse - robert biedron zrobił z zserwera polityczną arenę partii wiosna, lloyd zmienił ją potem na partię pisu Nastepnie love is love zmienił ten serwer na LGBT+ friendly i rozpoczeła sie po godzinach wojna paru ludzi plus love is love, byly wobory potem gdy lloyd wszedł nastały czasy anarchokomuny i powstało ZSRR 3 i klove is love był w gułagu za zdrade narodu i pełno chaosu aż gid i 2054 odeszli i gerry i lloyd zarzadzjaa zsrr 3 mimo że nadal lgbtowcy walcza o swoje lgbtowcy tworzyli jakieś lesbijskie historię i szturm na serwer kolejny aż się w końcu uspokoili Lgbtowcy sa podejrzani o bycie z wiadomych państw, ale podczas przesłuchania uciekli Dzięki bisnosowi wiadomo, że te osoby nie są z wiadomego państwa, ale ze prawdopodbnie one też sterroryzowali serwer futuropedii. 09-02-2019 Arty o wiadomych osobach są zabronione do odwołania. Koniec remontowców nowych - wszyscy błagają poradnika żreby nie brał się za remont szkoła. 08-02-2019 Kolejne starcie z pjotrami - skończyło się wiecie jak. Pjotery są za T-Series - potwierdzone info poraz drugi rp is back 07-02-2019 Wielka afera na cs tfu 4 i gerry wywalony z discords(przez gida) Inwestycje primaryego w s t o n k s sie opłaciły - zyskał już 400 tysiecy zł 06-02-2019 rozpoczeto sprzedaz racuchów i poracuchów poradnik wymyślił jakis lax nie wiem i tak jest dostepny tylko na drugiej szkole wiec ale z góry uprzedzam: nie pijcie tego 05-02-2019 racuchy i poracuchy przeniesione na Wo - sprzedaż zacznie sie od jutra 04-01-2019 mrbeast zrobił swoja wersje reklamy kupujac miesjca w dobrym miejscu gdzie kamery beda ich pokazywac i on z kolegmai mieli bluzki z napiem SUB 2 PEWDS na wszystkjo ogułem pierwsza próba stworzenia ''Ś C I E R N I S K A 2 '' Powstanie Uniwersum Sekretnego Bunkra, nowe odcinki seriali, znaleziono pierwszy odcinak Ayyy lmao i nowy serial gererego. nowy film poradnika Oficjalne ogłoszenie niepodległości kabastanu - brak(jako poradniki,wszystko,szkoła), bogdan (jako druga szkoła), lliyd(jako twoje swiaty, wjb, spamownko, WO) stawili się na uroczystości. Władca tego państwa jest gerry , ahymnem b lasagna V 1.2. Zostały zagrane klasyczne dobre utwory przez braktraxa. Jednak zjawił się poradnik i puszczając ściernisko braci cenzuralnych zepsuł imprezę i akordeon jaśka. Wkurzony na maksa jasiek w wściekłości pozwał poradnika i odbyła się kolejna rozprawa. Tadziu jako adwokat uglupial sytuację, wyszła wielką kłótnia. Poradnik dostał zakaz wstępu do kabastanu, miał zapłacić 10k grzywny i za zepsuty akordeon jaśka. Na cs tfu 4 nadeszły różne rewolucje. matti nykanean nie zyje F 03-01-2019 UWAGA CZERWONY ALARM PEWDIEPIE W CIĄGU OKOŁO JEDNEGO DNIA MOŻE STRACIĆ PIERWSZĄ POZYCJĘ NA YT! ALE MOŻESZ TEMU ZAPOBIEC SUBSKRYBUJ PEWDIEPIE Stworzenie archiw wszystko.og. Od teraz co miesiąc będzie tworzone nowe archiwum. Tako został odnaleziony - przyjeżdza na wszystko ogułem 9 lutego. Kolejna afera z udziałem poradnika - najpierw zaczał coś paplać, więc gerry(który wrócił), jasiek, bogdan, jacek i lloyd zaczęli go gonić. Zniszczyli jego dom, a on uciekł i przedostał się na iksde(konkretnie do stolicy). Uciekał na strych, na piętro, na piwnicę, kradł 2 helikooptery, granaty i jeden samolot. Została zniszczona jedna wieżyczka do pałacu, cały pałac w środku troche porozwalany, ślady od samochodu jaska i pełny bałagan oraz dziura mała w ścianie. poradnik ostatecznie uciekł jakimś samolotem który leciał na nonsę, a szkodami zajęło się wojsko lloyda i je naprawiają. 02-02-2019 Nowe pou! Nowy błagazine! Gid wyjechał na lofry! Wyniki konkursu! Zwycięzca zosyal braktrax (pracę dam jutro bo na tabiei jestem). 01-02-2019 Beary wrogowie 4 oficjalnie przestało istnieć. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania tako. Konkursy Narysuj bombę szkolną - konkurs trwa do 28 lutego. beda nagrody jak zawsze przecież was nie okłamuje cnie Nowości we Wszystko TV *Nowe zycie spamela sezon 2 odc.10 *Nowy odcinek z Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series *Nowe Pou i swiat *Nowy chory Polityka Nic nadzwyczajnego, to co zwykle. Kartka z kalendarza 6 stycznia - Trzech Króli Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live Dziękujemy za cały live - w szczytowym momencie osiągnęliśmy 75 milionów oglądających. Chory Pjoter Live Kamera 1 Egzystowanie w spokoju Kamera 2 Brak własnego życia Reklamy i ogłoszenia Reklamy kupujesz dzwoniąc pod 0-937-737-92. Maksymalnie na tydzień. Ogłoszenia pod ten sam numer, długość zależy od rodzaju ogłoszenia. reklamy roboty i porządki domowe - dom na błysk 0-028-627-939 ogłoszenia KUPIĘ PUDEŁKO Typu:Bloki Płeć:Unisex Przedział wiekowy:> 6 lat Kod kreskowy:Nie Certyfikacja:3C Klasyfikacja:Zmontowanie Kształt bloku tworzywa sztucznego:Samohamowność cegły Ostrzeżenie:Uważaj, aby nie pozwolić dziecku połknąć Numer modelu:0227 3C:Certyfikat Materiał:Z tworzyw sztucznych Rodzaj tworzywa sztucznego:ABS Obejmują:Instrukcja Modelu:Oświecić klocki zabawki prezenty Typ produktu: ﻿Zestawy konstrukcyjne Archiwa w skrócie *Www.wszystko-ogułem.og/styczeń 2019thumb|100% accurate PewDiePie vs T-Series https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAx1wXmpTdM Różnica wynosi 53,000 obecnie RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT Lista seriali wszystko ogułem *Życie Jaśka *Jasiek w Jutubie *Życie Jaśka: Reaktywacja *Życie Jaśka 2 *Przygody Jaśka *Jasiek w Restauracji *Świat Według Jaśka *Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series *Primaryhelp: Histories *Pou i koniec *Pou i świat sezony 1-2 *Www.światwedługpou.pl *Pou i gry odc1-8 *Gamemasterpro *Przygody 2054 odc.1-2 *Nowe zycie spamela sezon 2 *Mechanicy.pl *Spamałke sezon pierwszy *Remontowcy *Remontowcy nowa seria *Pan poradnik *Przygody rzeczy reboot reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota reboota odc.5 *Chory Pjoter *Chory Pjoter: Wielka Jazda sezony 1-2 *Chory Pjoter: Wielka Jazda: Odcinek Specjalny *Chory Pjoter: Wielka Jazda sezon 3 *Chory Pjoter: Wielkie Życie sezony 1-3 * już wkrótcehttp://pl.wszystko.wikia.com/wiki/Www.wszystko.og/seriale?action=edit&section=2 *serial o bolio(bez nazwy) *milionerzy spamu reboot *Przygody 2054 odc.3 *Nowe zycie spamela - Film Archiwa Styczeń 2019 31-01-2019 UWAGA! Trzecia, Czwarta i Piąta Szkoła Wiki zostały zamknięte! Wielki dzień dziś mamy Czerepach, wielki dzień! 30-01-2019 BREAKING NEWS przełomowy moment w wojnie siódma konta piąta szkoła wiki - SKOŃCZYŁA SIĘ Relację można było golądac na żywo na Siódma Szkoła Wiki LIve. A teraz o wojnie: Nexo wchodząc na discord przygotował wyrzutnię do bomb i klikając czerwony przycisk o godzinie 15:01,wystrzelił bombę. Doleciała ona do stolicy piątej szkoły wiki o 15:04. Bomba wybuchła ogromnie tworząc wielka falę uderzeniową, która poleciała nad tereny graniczne siódmej szkoły i przez całą trzecią i czwartą szkołę(tereny braka).Primary uciekając wziął gida i jego reportrów. Bomba okazało się, że była niestabilną bombą, bo zamiast zniszczyć centrum państwa, zniszczyła je całe, w tym falą uderzeniową cześc siódmej, trzeciej i czwartej szkoły, a radioaktyność doleciała aż nad wschodnią cześć siód,mej szkoły i na południowy wschód drugiej szkoły wiki. Grzyb atomowy było widać aż z iksde wiki, a sygnał wybuchu został w małej skali odebrany na twoje światy wiki. Podczas zrzutu zginął jeden z reporterów WO. Nexo, 8 minut po wystrzele, wygłosił przemówienie w radiu: OBYWATELE SIÓDMEJ SZKOŁY WIKI. '' ''DZISIAJ NADSZEDŁ DZIEŃ W KTÓRYM WYGRALIŚMY WOJNĘ. CIESZMY SIĘ TERAZ WOLNOŚCIĄ! '' ''WIWAT SIÓDMA SZKOŁA! Następnie trwały analizy siły bomby i nexo wypowiedział się na temat szkół wiki i wojny: więc skończyła się inwazja wielkja wojna trzecia szkoła wiki upadła czwarta też piąta zniszczona szósta nie istnieje siódma przetrwała ósma nadal jest gdzieś dziewiąta też upadła a druga i pierwsza to szkoda gadać Oficjalnie wtedy, 30 stycznia 2019 roku o godzinie 15:31 nexo zakończył wojnę z piątą szkołą wiki jego zwycięstem i żegnając się z gidem i primarym, powiedział że zrobi z siódmej szkoły wiki dobre, porządne państwo i że nie da się przejać braktraxowi ani nikomu. Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live w szczytowym momencie wyniosło 75 milionów oglądalności. 29-01-2019 stolica piątej szkoły wiki stała się wileką forteca i robi sie śmietniskiem nexo nadal nie zaatakował szkoła bo wyjechał na południe państwa 28-01-2019 muzeum despacito budynek prawie gotowy przygotowania do otwarcia powoli próba ztorrentowania despacito 420 nie udała sie do końca 27-01-2019 nic ciekawego nawet na siódmej szkole nic tylko podrzywka wrócił do pustej stolicy i robi z niej binkuer czy coś 26-01-2019 Ojciec poradnika wykupił kaucję i poradnik wyszedł na wolność, ale ma zakaz wstępu do stolicy WO. Ostateczna bitwa szykuje się - armia piątej szkoły wiki - 1548 osób - idzie w stronę siódmej szkoły Bitwa sprozpoczela się nad Dremnem, na siódmej szkole Wiki. Wojska podrzywka zetknęły się z wojskami nexo. Wojska nexo miały włócznie łuki i diabelski strzelajace, a armia piątej szkoły miała apatyki, kamienia oraz proce. Mimo przewagi liczebnej piątej szkole Wiki(1500 na 470) Siódma szkoła wygrywała. Nexo miał nowa broń - jnfinity gaunlet w swojej wersji, która strzelała diabełkami. Podrzywka strzeliła potem proca w nexo w brzuch - trzy razy. Oodeszla do niego i chciała go przekuć patykiem. "Ostatnie słowa?" Powiedziała. A wtedy nexo odezwał sie: "you should have gone for the head" i pstryknięciem palców strzelił diabełkiem w twarz podrzywki i ja odrzucił. Wtedy wojsko siódmej szkoły przegoniło, pokonało wojsko piątej szkole, a podrzywka z kilkoma żołnierzami(cywilami) uciekła w stronę lasu. Nexo ogłosił się zywciezca bitwy, ale zamiast iść w stronę stolicy piątej szkoly, wrócił się do swojego pałacu wraz z wiekszowięk armii(wysłał 10 osób na zwiady) 25-01-2019 Kolejna rozprawa z udziałem poradnicka - poszło o napój snax , otrucie braka i nielegalne fabryki. Wyszło na to że snax jest mieszanina kefiru/jogurtu, alkoholu i chrupków Poradnik dostał rok więzienia.(z którego i tak wyjdzie pewnie neidługo) Zdychu dostał w nagrode za powiedzenie prawdy o snaxie działkę 0,5 km2 na szkoła i coś jeszcze(brak dopisz w kom) Mody dodane do Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game Zwei. Rozmowy o zmianie hymnu WO -zmiena nastąpi prawdopodbnie jutro piata szkoła szykuje sie na inwazję wielką wojnę™ ZMIANY PLANÓW zmiana hymnu nastąpi jeszcze dzisiaj. Wszystkich chętnych na ceremonię proisimy o zebranie się pod głównym placem. SKANDAL! Ceremonia nowego hymnu została przerwana przez niejakiego poradnikafun, który odkrecil cover scierniska przez 43 głośniki. NarozrzucalNprzy okazjii snaxow. arozr turbolotem uciekając podpalił na szkoła plac zabaw i paplał o obalaniu rządów kilku państw. Ludzie z ceremonii się rozeszli, a odkryto że poradnik był pijany(20-13 promili) . Odnaleziono go na iksde, który uważał że to wszystko to był sen, aresztowano go i przewieziono go na WO, gdzie trafił do swojej celi, która niewiadomo czemu miała dziurę w dachu. 24-01-2019 na siódmej szkole wiki nudy a na piątej - radocha z przejęcia wyspy - ppodrzywka świętuje i baluje przy okazji wysłali wojsko na tereny gdzie była czwrata szkoła wiki żeby ją przejąć czy coś UWAGA Podrzywka wygłasza inwazję wielką wojnę nexo wysyłajac posłańca do niego- posłaniec aresztowany przez nexo Nexo przychodzi na cs tfu 4.0 i ogłasza plan ostatecznej bitwy - zrzucenie bomy szkolnej na piątą szkołe(wział ja ze szkoła wiki kiedys) primary wysyła kolejnych 10 reporterów i ochrone dla nich w razie wybuchu bomby 23-01-2019 piata szkoła wiki przjęła pierwszą z z małcyh blikich wysp(ok.2 km średnicy) i zrobili imprezę z okazji nowego terytorium rozrzucajac papier toaletowy po całej wyspie wysłanych zostało kolejnych dwóch reporterów do śledzenia sytuacji 22-01-2019 najlepszy odcinek SU poprostu - arcydzieło a tak to powrót remontowców na antenę (znowu ech) podrzywka zorganizowała pierwszą ekspedycję morska piątej szkoły wiki - celem ma być mała wyspa najbliżej ich, pod jej nieobecność państwem dowodzi mojewłasne 21-01-2019 YEAH KURNA JUTRO NA 9 ZDAŻE OBEJRZEC RANO SPECJAL SU a poza tym podrzywka spadła w kałużę na oczach 100tys ludzi 20-01-2019 Bogdan rozwalił przez przypadek wieżowiec poradnika,a awłodek dołączył na discord. 19-01-2019 Rozprawa się działa, poradnik i zdychu przyznali się(tak na serio to sam zdychu) i zapłacili odszkodowanie. 18-01-2019 Na żywo z piątej szkoły wiki - podrzywka urządził ogromną imprezę która zajmuje całe panstwo. Wysłany został drugi reporter żeby streamował siódmą szkołe wiki - dotrze na miejsce około 19 17-01-2019 Powrót pou i świat - 2 sezon.Premierowy odcinek miał 40 mln ludzi oglądających na żywo. Darcie się podrzywki na piątej szkole na swoją armię - rzucił/a w nią jakas walizką i poszła. REWOLUCJA! Pierwsza bitwa liderów obydwu państw - piątej i siódmej szkoły wiki - podrzywki i nexo. Btwa odbyła się na pograniczu państw i wygrała 40 osobowa armia podrzywki która zachowywała się dosyć dziwnie. 100 osobowa armia nexo została pokonana i nexo z 11 ocalonymi żołnierzami uciekł do swojego pałacu i zabarykadował się. 16-01-2019 Reporter dotarł do stolicy piątej szkoły wiki i znalazł palący się stos siana w samym środku miasta. 15-01-2019 Nic ciekawego. Zaplanowanie rozprawy ponownej i hniewaznienie starej. 14-01-2019 Nse naprawiony poraz chyba dziesiąty. Rozprawa z poradnikiem - wynikiemk jej było zapłacenie odszkodowania przez poradnika brakowi bogdanowi i jackowi. Lloydowi nie płacił bo wykonał jego warunek - wyniósł się z biura na WO. Ale przeniósł się do burowca na druiga szkołe wiki i zaczął tam swój nowy serial - remontowcy. Poprawka z dnia poprzedniego - forum szkoła wiki nadal istnieje, ale jest prywatna własnością. 13-01-2019 Dzien pełen wydarzeń. Zdychu i poradniki oskarżeni przez gida(w sumie nie wiadomo za co), ale do rozprawy jak na ten moment nie doszło. Oskarzony był też przez chwilę jasiek. Trzecia, Czwarta szkoła wiki i Żart wiki została anketowana przez jaśka. 20% forum szkoła wiki zostało wykupione przez lloyda i tak to państwo przestało istnieć. Poradnik kupił biurowiec w opłakanym stanie na druga szkoła wiki. Dramy na cs tfu 4 - poradnik i zdychu wywalani kilkukrotnie, obecnie jest spokój. 12-01-2019 Brak oczywiście nie wchodzi bo po co. Reporter nasz dostał się na tereny piątej szkoły wiki. Odkryto bunkier zywnościowy piątej szkoły wiki. Zawartość: kilka ziemnikaów o starych jabłek. Napad na reportera przez żołnierza PPW! - atak został doparty i żołnierz uciekł w las. 11-01-2019 Opuszczona fabryka srałt na SSW przeszukana. 10-01-2019 Kłótnoia na stronie poradnika i jego nieobecność na discord. Przegrana oddziału czwartego siódmej szkoły wiki(7 osób) z oddziałem piątej szkoły wiki(14 osób) Nowe simulejtory. 09-01-2019 Rozpoczęcie Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live! Dodanie reklam i ogłoszeń na stronę. 08-01-2019 Bety nowych simulejtorów dały już 1 mln wd zysku. Lagozaury znowu były obecne na wszytsko ogułem. 07-01-2019 Przez komplikacje Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live zacznie się dopiero od 9 stycznia. 06-01-2019 Witamy stronę! Rozprawa z poradnikifun się skończyła. Poradnik ma zapłącić za szkody i ma 6 miesięcy prac społecznych. Nowe gry: Spamowanko and Wszystko Ogułem Simulejtors! Wyprawa na siódmą szkołę wiki - odkryto opuszczoną fabrykę srałt w której był wyciek gazu - primary z żołnierzezm i reporterem wrócili spokojnie na WO. Zapraszamy na siódmą szkołę wiki na żywo - transmisja od 7 stycznia. Prace konkursowe #Konkurs #1 - zwycięzca braktrax thumb|cool and good #Konkurs #2 - zwycięzca gidthumb|100% accurate Copyright © Wszystko Ogułem 2018-2019 Kategoria:Strony Kategoria:Lloyd Kategoria:Strony internetowe Kategoria:Www.wszystko.og